Ei, Eii n Eiji
Ei, Eii n Eiji is the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast in a Japanese setting. The series is set in and around a high school building only and ends with a twist. Artwork was first uploaded at Deviantart on June 22, 2009. Characters Ei The Japanese Ed. He is 14 years old. Ei is slightly more alert than Ed, but just as gullible and playful. Ei likes Japanese monster movies and is a big fan of the Godzilla series. Ei wears a white, high collared, long-sleeved shirt, blue pants and black shoes. He has short, side-swept black hair. ---------------------------------- Eii The Japanese Edd, nicknamed "Double I" by his friends. His full name is said to be "Eiichi", but he has no middle name like Edd. As he's a robot in reality, his real age is unknown, but he has the appearance of a 13 year old. Since Eii designs all kinds of existing electronic devices in his spare time and is apparently the original creator of these trendy items, it's suggested he's a child genius that far surpasses Edd, though his talents don't any attention from the others and it's more of a background joke. Eii was originally sent to school by the government to act like a child student until he gets triggered, meaning he has no real parents and the sticky notes that are placed around his house are there to remove suspicion from his identity. Eii wears a long-shaped black hat with giant headphones, a white shirt, purple shorts, red socks and cyan shoes. ---------------------------------- Eiji The Japanese Eddy. His middle name is "Skitty", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". He is 12 years old. In a school where all students wear the same shirt and have strict rules they have to obey to, Eiji wants to be different. He wants to be popular, but also seen as a successful businessman by his teachers, so he doesn't have to attend school anymore. He tries to achieve this by scamming his students out of their money. Eiji wears a white shirt with a button, blue pants and red shoes. He has three low-hanging black hairs. ---------------------------------- Kenshin The Japanese Kevin. He is 13 years old. Kenshin is a talented jock and the most popular boy in class. Many off-screen girls seem to like him, but Kenshin has a preference for Nanase, but finds it hard to approach her because his fans always demand his attention. Kenshin wears a red cap, long-sleeved white shirt, black shorts, white socks and black shoes. He has a buzzcut and three black hairs. ---------------------------------- Nanase The Japanese Nazz. She is 13 years old. Nanase is the popular girl in class and everyone's crush, even though she is rather bland and nobody really knows what she likes and dislikes in life. Nanase heavily parodies Nazz by acknowledging what she is. Nanase wears a white shirt, purple pants and black shoes. She has short black hair. ---------------------------------- Roelof The Chinese Rolf. He is 14 years old. Much like Rolf, he cares alot about his personal traditions and gets aggressive when the wrong buttons are pushed. He is often victim of outsiders' unability to distinguish him from his Japanese friends. His best friend is Kenshin. While he doesn't have a farm like Rolf, he does live in a traditional Chinese home and owns a cat that resembles Rolf's pig, Wilfred, named "Weisheng". Roelof wears a white shirt, blue pants and red shoes. He has short black hair. ---------------------------------- Jimon The Japanese Jimmy. He is 8 years old. Jimon is a lover of "cute Japanese animal merchandise" and has quite a collection of it at home. Even though he is young, the others find it a strange obsession for a boy to have and often laugh at him for it. But it doesn't discourage Jimon, especially not when his friend, Sawa, responds with her fists. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, white pants, black shoes and a black belt. He has bleached, half-curled hair. ---------------------------------- Sawa The Japanese Sarah. She is 8 years old. Sawa also adores "cute Japanese animal merchandise" and often goes out shopping with Jimon. Their similar interests make them the best of friends. She often steals Ei's money in order to buy this stuff. She wears a short white shirt, blue pants and pink shoes. She has half-long black hair. ---------------------------------- Jouji The Japanese Jonny. He is 12 years old. He is often drawing manga and likes to draw his fellow students in the same art style, but always gets scolded by them for being inaccurate; as his surrounding doesn't care for anime and manga. Besides a sheet of paper and a pencil, there is no real replacement for Plank. ---------------------------------- Lee Kankā The Japanese Lee. She is 14 years old. She and her sisters are like one entity; and the three of them don't have much of a personality of their own. They often speak in unity or just finish each other's sentences. The only difference that separates them is their appearance and their names. After Eii transforms and the school gets taken over, Lee joins Eiji to make an attempt to break into the school building and save Eii and Mami. Just like her other two sisters, the incident gives her her own personality. She wears a small white shirt, blue pants, purple shoes and a pink belt. She has half-long black curly hair. ---------------------------------- Mami Kankā The Japanese Marie. She is 13 years old. She and her sisters are like one entity; and the three of them don't have much of a personality of their own. They often speak in unity or just finish each other's sentences. The only difference that separates them is their appearance and their names. After Eii transforms and the school gets taken over, Mami develops an opinion about Eii and herself. The situation she's forced in makes her more serious and she and Eii end up in a love drama. She wears a short white shirt, green pants, black shoes and a pink belt. She has short black hair and thick eyelashes. ---------------------------------- Mei Kankā The Japanese May. She is 12 years old. She and her sisters are like one entity; and the three of them don't have much of a personality of their own. They often speak in unity or just finish each other's sentences. The only difference that separates them is their appearance and their names. After Eii transforms and the school gets taken over, Mei tries to restore order with the panicking students, making her grow into a stern but caring character. She wears a short grey shirt, red shorts, yellow socks, red shoes and a pink belt. She has long black hair. Trivia *"Ei, Eii n Eiji" is a reply to the Ed, Edd n Eddy anime versions usually seen at Deviantart. *The names are Japanese (Rolf Chinese) names, but still need confirmation. * Kenshin was named "Kenichi" at first. *Unlike the other Ed, Edd and Eddy versions created by Vampiremeerkat, the theory of what's under Edd's hat is more about what Eii "is"; a humanoid (artificial intelligence). * Eii's headphone/robot appearance is based on "Vocaloids". *In the original show Ed, Edd and Eddy know each other at a young age, but since Eii is a robot, Ei, Eii and Eiji's past is vague. See Also *Nr. 311 *Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World (List of different Ed, Edd n Eddy versions/universes) Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series